elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Stones
' '''Guardian Stones, also known as standing stones, are upright magical stones located throughout the Tamrielic province of Skyrim. Description Standing at approximately 2 meters in height, the ancient menhir-shaped stones each display a different Tamrielic constellation carved into it's body. A total of 13 stones are dotted across the land - one for each month of the year, except for The Serpent, which has no month associated with it The Firmament. Usage Activating a stone will grant the player special bonuses, these are: *Increased speed of specific skills gains. *Improve an existing skill/ability. *Endow you with a special once-a-day ability. It should be noted that only one stone can be active at any one time. Types *The Warrior Stone: Combat skills increase 20% faster. *The Thief Stone: Stealth skills increase 20% faster. *The Mage Stone: Magic skills improve 20% faster. *The Lover Stone: All skills improve 15% faster. *The Apprentice Stone: Recover Magicka twice as fast; twice as vulnerable to magic. *The Atronach Stone: 50 extra Points of Magicka, 50% Absorb spells, -50% Magicka regen. *The Lady Stone: Regenerate Health and Stamina 25% Faster. *The Lord Stone: 50 points of damage resistance, 25% magic resistance. *The Ritual Stone: Raises all the dead around you to fight for you once per day. *The Serpent Stone: Paralyze the target for 5 seconds, and do 25 points of damage once per day. *The Shadow Stone: Invisibility for 60 seconds once per day. *The Steed Stone: Carry weight +100, equiped armor has no weight and causes no movement penalty. *The Tower Stone: Unlock any expert level lock (or lower) once per day. Strategy *In order to maximize skill gains, it is recommended that a player visit the Warrior Stone prior to Smithing, the Thief Stone prior to Speechcraft or Alchemy, and the Mage Stone prior to Enchanting. *In a dungeon environment where a player values skill gains over other combat advantages, The Lover Stone offers the best value. This is because the player can expect to use skills from at least two if not all three of the primary skill groups (Warrior, Thief, and Mage). For example, primarily Mage players would dip into the Thief skills for Light Armor and Lockpicking. *Both the Steed Stone and the Tower Stone are most useful after a dungeon has already been cleared. The player can initially enter and clear a dungeon using a more combat or skill focused stone, then return under the influence of the Steed Stone to carry more loot, or the Tower Stone to open any locks too difficult to pick with their current skill. *The Lord Stone (25%) allows Bretons to have 95% magic resistance while wearing no armor. Racial ability (25%), Agent of Mara (15%), and Magic Resistance 3/3 (30%). **The extra armor provided by this stone can be used with the Deflect Arrows perk to reduce the effectiveness of enemy arrows, even those not deflected by the shield. **Magic resistance does not block friendly spells. *The Atronach Stone (50%) allows any race to have 100% magicka absorption when using ward spells, combine with the Atronach perk (30%) and the perk Ward Absorb (25%). **The Restoration school also allows one to counteract the -50% magicka regeneration of the stone through use of the Recovery perks. **Magicka absorption affects friendly spells, as well as hostile ones. Notes *There are 10 red '''X' signs that mark the standing stones (the Warrior, Thief and Mage stones are in the same location) on the physical map included with any pre-ordered copy of Skyrim. Only the Serpent Stone's location isn't marked by a red X'' on the physical map. *Note: There are more X's than Stones on the physical map, they can mark other types of location as well. A video showing the location of all 13 stones can be seen here. and here *Atronach Stone **When selecting the Atronach Stone player will not only absorb magicka from spells but often shrug off damage from weaker spells entirely. **Players will regenerate magicka when hit with Spark spells instead of losing it. Bugs *It is possible to get the Standing Stone Achievement without actually going to all the stones. (Confirmed on Xbox 360, PS3 and PC). Simply go to the Guardian Stones of the Thief, the Mage and the Warrior for 13 times. You can actually "find" more than 13 standing stones. Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Appearances * ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Guardian Stones